


Blood Eel Soup

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Sick, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 'Carlos is sick and Cecil brings him soup like a good boyfriend'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Eel Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheadtheheartthetardis on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theheadtheheartthetardis+on+tumblr).



> This is actually my first Night Vale fic. Sorry of you don't like the style, I was trying it out. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

You'll never guess what, Night Vale! I got a chance this week to get my Carlos into bed. I just have to tell you about it.

My phone burst out with 'You don't know you're beautiful' (Carlos' personal ringtone) and I immediately answered.   
"Hello?" I said, trying to be nonchalant. There was a fit of coughing on the other end. "Hello?" I said again, with a little concern.  
"Cecil, I need you to come to my lab." He said, before sneezing loudly. "I need a little help with, um, science."  
I was, naturally, quite startled. It is not every day the great scientist Carlos asks for your help, is it? So I drive on over there as fast as I could.

When I arrived, however, I noticed that Carlos was not looking his normal self. But, politely, I asked how I could help. He looked… embarrassed.  
"Could you open this for me?" He held out a jar, his hand shaking. He coughed a little more and looked away. I took hold of his hand and he was cold.  
"Carlos, I have to say, you seem out of sorts- oh!" He fell down to his knees. The jar broke. I knelt down to help him and he was still shaking. He stood up, with some help, and we walked to his bedroom, which was really just a corner of the lab with a bed in it. I set him down carefully and he lay back.   
"Cecil, I'm cold." He said, forlornly. I felt his forehead. He was burning up, yet his hands felt cold and clammy.  
"You stay here, get some rest. I'll be back." I left my Carlos, who was already sleeping peacefully, and went to get some soup. I wasnt sure what type of soup Carlos liked, so I bought all the types the store had (which was only three). I also bought some government-approved medication as I was assured it would cure almost any illness.

When I got back to Carlos' lab, he was awake, yet not awake. His eyes were open and his body upright, but he did not appear to be aware of his surroundings.  
I asked him what type of soup he wanted.   
"I have Chicken and mushroom, tomato and peppered blood eel. Which sounds best?" He simply groaned. I went with the blood eel, because who doesn't love the taste of peppery, fishy blood? I also gave him the medication, which he seemed unaware of. He then swiftly passed out.

 I looked down at his perfect, slumbering form. I didn't want to disturb him so I just watched over him for the next few hours- without moving from that one spot. It was sometime later when he came to, dazed and dishevelled, his perfect hair was sticking out in all directions. He looked around, shocked.  
"Cecil? What are you doing here? Why am I in bed?" He said, clearly feeling much better. I chose not to remind him of the embarrassing collapse earlier and said simply  
"I thought I'd come and see how the research was doing."  
He looked a little shocked, but more comfortable.   
"Oh, it's going well, but I am still a little confused about…" He talked for a little while about science and I kind of drifted off a bit. But anyway, Carlos is better now and I got a chance to put him into bed! Can you believe that? No? Neither can I, Night Vale. Neither can I.


End file.
